the_lord_of_the_rings_the_third_agefandomcom-20200213-history
Elfstone
Elfstones can be added onto a character in the equipment menu, and can be used to enhance various stats, and aid a character where they may be lacking. The three exceptions are the Elfstone of Nimble Crafting, the Elfstone of Pure Light, and the Elfstone of Fell Shadow, which allow the character to learn new skill sets. As with all the types of items, there is a great deal of random loot added to one or both of chests and battles. The list below may not reflect the loot received on every playthrough, and more information from players, on this subject, is more than welcome. Players can expect a good chance of randomly getting Cracked or, later in the game, Polished, Shadow Protection and other types of Defense Elfstones too. A large majority of Elfstones are found in Evil Mode; it is the most common type of loot there. = Obtained = Eregion During "Reclaim Elrond's Map" * Cracked Elfstone of Health Enhancement * Cracked Elfstone of Water Protection During "Find Hadhod the Dwarf" * Cracked Elfstone of Armor Enhancement After fighting the Watcher in the Water * Elfstone of Nimble Crafting West Moria During "Locate Moria's Great Pit" * Cracked Elfstone of Fire Protection * Cracked Elfstone of Armor Enhancement * Cracked Elfstone of Water Protection East Moria During "Kill Nine Trolls of Moria" * Cracked Elfstone of Blunt Defense During "Slay Goblin Spirit Wielder" * Cracked Elfstone of Fire Protection During "Kill the Goblin Chieftain" * Cracked Elfstone of Earth Protection East Emnet Gullies None Plains of Rohan During "Morwen's Family" * Cracked Elfstone of Slashing Defense During "Retrieve Helm's Hammer" * Polished Elfstone of Action Enhancement Helm's Deep None? or Elfstone of Pure Light ? Elfstone of Pure Light Osgiliath During "Spoils of War" * Polished Elfstone of Armor Enhancement "Hands of Healing" *Elfstone? "Save Troops from a Troll" * Polished Elfstone of Action Enhancement Evil Mode Elfstone of Nimble Crafting Extremely slow, with 810 turns required to master the final skill! All of the power of its skills per turn are effectively halved, requiring two turns before they become active: one to craft and one to use. No craftable items affect more than one character, unlike the higher level character skills. An excellent challenge for completionists. With this elfstone equipped, a character can craft items during a battle, and earn skill points towards learning to craft new items. Once an item is learned, the character can craft that item even without the Elfstone equipped (though they will not continue to earn skill points). The two hundred and forty one turns just to reach Elf Medicine is 50% more than the entire Elfstone of Pure Light line. Further study is less recommended than discouraged. Arguably, a time sink for perfectionists only. This Elfstone would have made an excellent companion to the Light and Dark Elfstones; in the same way as them, able to give powers to characters that are not availed them by their skillsets. The healing is suitably low, the buffs take skill to choose appropriately; it is a very enticing skill set without being overpowered. As it stands, though, it is near unusable. Learnable Items: *Kingsfoil (5 AP) - Create this item that restores some Health (HP) to one character (1 SP to learn) *Lembas (5 AP) - Create this item that restores some Action Points (AP) to any character. (50 SP to learn) *Old Toby (10 AP) - Create this item that restores some Health (HP) and some Action Points (AP) to any character. (65 SP to learn) *Elf Medicine (20 AP) - Revives a single character who has been fully knocked out, restoring all Health (HPs). (125 SP to learn) *Valor Guidance (15 AP) - Temporarily increases initiative. (30 SP to learn) *Orthanc Fire (15 AP) - Makes affected weapon burn brightly and cause additional Fire Spirit damage for the full battle. (20 SP to learn) *Bruinen Waters (15 AP) - Causes Water Spirit damage. (20 SP to learn) *Rhudaur Roots (15 AP) - Causes additional Earth Spirit damage. (20 SP to learn) *Nimrodel Air (15 AP) - Causes additional Air Spirit damage. (20 SP to learn) *Sauron Blood (15 AP) - Causes additional Shadow Spirit damage. (20 SP to learn) *Maiar Embers (15 AP) - Makes affected weapon glow brightly and cause additional Light Spirit damage for the full battle. (20 SP to learn) *Thengal Stone (10 AP) - Increases slashing damage. (30 SP to learn) *Shelob Slime (10 AP) - Create item to increase piercing damage. (30 SP to learn) *Haunted Dust (10 AP) - Increases blunt damage. (30 SP to learn) *Simbelmyne Petals (75 AP) - Doubles the Health (HPs) of the beneficiary for the entire battle. (150 SP to learn) *Mushrooms (125 AP) - Doubles the Action Point (AP) of the beneficiary for the entire battle. (180 SP to learn) Elfstone of Pure Light Extremely fast and powerful, with only 180 turns to master the final skill. With this elfstone equipped, a character can learn new attacks and skills to use in battles. Once a skill is learned, the character can use that skill without the Elfstone equipped (though they will not continue to earn skill points). Learnable Skills: *Gift of Galadrial (50 AP) - Restores a great amount of Health (HP) to one party member. (5 SP to learn) *Aura of Life (75 AP) - Increases one party members Health (HP) pool. (10 SP to learn) *Haste of the Elves (55 AP) - Increases one party member's rate of attack for the remainder of the battle. (15 SP to learn) *Power of the Valar (50 AP) - Revives a fallen party member. (20 SP to learn) *Sleep (70 AP) - Puts a foe to sleep for a short time (20 SP to learn) *Drain Spirit (10 AP) - Drains Action Points (AP) from the target of this attack and grants it to the caster. (20 SP to learn) *Suffocate Evil (100 AP) - Immobilizes an enemy, and does damage to them over time. (30 SP to learn) *Blinding Light (65 AP) - A powerful Spirit attack. (50 SP to learn) Elfstone of Fell Shadow A little faster than Light, at 170 turns to master. Not very much more powerful. With this elfstone equipped, a character can learn new attacks and skills to use in battles. Once a skill is learned, the character can use that skill without the Elfstone equipped (though they will not continue to earn skill points). Learnable Skills: *Dispel (50 AP) - Removes enemy enhancement on a single target. (5 SP to learn) *Whip of the Master (30 AP) - Protects a party member against slowing effects. (10 SP to learn) *Silence (70 AP) - Prevents an enemy from using any Spirit Power attacks for a short time. (15 SP to learn) *Crippling (40 AP) - Slows the attack rate of an enemy. (20 SP to learn) *Drain Health (50 AP) - Drains Health (HP) from an enemy and grants it to the caster. (20 SP to learn) *Black Speech (80 AP) - A powerful Spirit attack. (20 SP to learn) *Fear (60 AP) - Paralyzes a single enemy with fear for a short time. (30 SP to learn) *Wheel of Fire (80 AP) - A powerful area-effect Spirit attack that does tremendous damage over time. (50 SP to learn)